Stepping Stones
by BaralaiLuver
Summary: Little Johnny, Oliver and Enrique are having mixed feelings between themselves. Two of them are meant to be, but the other one just doesn't fit. Which one is is it? R&R (yaoi. pairings are mixed between Ollie, Enrie and Jonathan)
1. Chapter 1 What's going on?

Recently, I was finding it really hard to choose between OliverxJohnny, JohnnyxEnrique or any other possible pairings between the three... SO I thought, why not make a fic about mixed feelings between them? That might help me decide. Aw... Little Sexy Johnny looks so cute when he's confused.  
  
Johnny: I hate you.  
  
And I love you, my sexy little beast. Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
And, I don't own Beyblade.  
  
------------Stepping Stones----------  
  
Enrique's P.O.V  
  
Ok... what am I doing here again?  
  
I feel like a total idiot. Oh, wait... now I remember why I'm here...  
  
Johnny's such a prat. Of all the places he can fall on top of me... It just had to be in front of Oliver.  
  
Now, he won't talk to me. Here I am, in front of Polanski's door... with my hand half way up the door knocker. Why can't he just get a modern door bell?  
  
Hey, wait... I came here to apologize, right?  
  
Why? I have no idea. The last thing I remember was... thinking I hurt Oliver's feelings... HEY WAIT!! How the hell can I hurt his feelings by accidentally falling over carrot-top in front of him?  
  
This is dumb!  
  
Maybe I should just... turn back...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Johnny's P.O.V  
  
Okay... I'm walking towards Oliver's house to beg his forgiveness...  
  
Er... why is a very good question... I wish I knew the answer.  
  
He looked like he was gonna cry yesterday. When I fell on blonde boy, I was like, 'ouch.'  
  
When I saw Oliver's face... I was like, 'double ouch.'  
  
And he ran off, we haven't seen him since.  
  
Well... since yesterday at least.  
  
Ok... Oliver's house is just... around... the...-  
  
... 'That' is a sight that I'm not meant to see!! Just turn back now, Johnny! Turn back! Turn around and run away... slowly...  
  
OHHHH!!! I CAN'T! HOW CAN I JUST RUN AWAY WHEN I'M SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING???  
  
"Enrique! Oliver!" I shouted... and soon realized that I wasn't meant to shout their names out loud... But I can't help it.  
  
"How could you?? Polanski, I was going over to your house to apologize but what do I see? An Enrique and Oliver... in eachother's arms... ohh... this is my idea of a happy ending!"  
  
I gasped. I sounded like I was hurt or something. Like one of them cheated on me... what the hell is going on???  
  
I could feel my face about to explode. I knew I was getting bright red. I turned back and ran. Ran away as fast as my legs could carry me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok... That's all for now! Oh yeah, and... "JOHNNY IS SOOOO CUTE WHEN HE'S CONFUSED!!" Which is so true!  
  
Mind you, I've already done chapter 2. I'm just waiting for ONE review and I'll post it on. So... if you liked this story... PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2 Under Drops of Rain

So what does everyone think so far? What about?  
  
Joe of course. J.ohnny O.liver E.nrique = J.O.E  
  
Well, things start to sizzle as Joe start to realize their true feelings.  
  
Which pair will succeed? Well, that's where all you people come in. Help me decide! But, I will only take your opinions in the last chapter.  
  
For now, let's just enjoy the view... well... enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah, I kinda had the, "Disable anonymous reviews" thing on.. so... if you were trying to review... sorry! I have to thank klyukaizer for that. THANK YOU!  
  
---------------Stepping Stones Chapter 2--------------  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
"Ok... was that Johnny just there?" I asked Enrique.  
  
"Well, if it was, it would be oddly uncanny." He said and smiled.  
  
"I mean... maybe he took it the wrong way... it was just a friendship hug..." I turned to see Enrique bright red.  
  
"So... what're you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? I um... well, you see... I... uh... I... don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here..."  
  
Weird. He goes redder and redder every sentence. I wish I had his brain to find out what he was thinking...  
  
Oh...! He's making me nervous! Hurry... say something Oliver!  
  
"So... Enrique... wanna come in?" I asked and patted him on the back.  
  
Yeah, I know... pathetic. Well, it was the best I could think of! I waited for an answer... but he just stood there.  
  
"Enrique?" I asked again.  
  
"No thanks, Oliver. I'd better go."  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Sorta. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Okay... what just happened there? He came to my house, gave me a hug... acted all weirdly and left...  
  
Something's wrong... and heck, what happened to Johnny?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Ok... here I am, running to nowhere... with a horrible thought in my head... WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?? OUT LOUD???  
  
Okay... I'm beginning to question myself... but... no! It's just impossible!! It's just too impossible! I'm a McGregor! I'm not a weakling!  
  
(splash. splash.)  
  
Oh, great... rain... just my luck... well, since I'm here, I'd better go rest over to that roof over there. Sigh But why are Enrique and Oliver stuck in my head?  
  
(Johnny sits down)  
  
Oh... great... my butt's cold and wet. Typical. But... what the hell was I thinking?  
  
Was I jealous or something?  
  
Whoa... I'm starting to freak myself out...just because I saw Oliver and Enrique have a friendly not-on-purpose to upset Johnny hug.  
  
...  
  
This is just unacceptable...  
  
Calm down Jonathan... Nothing's wrong... You're just being a little bit too exaggerating... that's all.  
  
Once the rain stops, you are going back home, sleep and forget any of this happened.  
  
Ok... hey... wait... did I just call myself Jonathan? Now I KNOW something's wrong...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Normal POV  
  
Enrique wasn't having much of a good time himself. His legs felt heavy and for some reason... they just stopped and wouldn't budge.  
  
He had lied to Oliver... and what did he get? A soaking wet body.  
  
He just fell on his knees... looking down... watching the rain drops make little patterns on the floor. Appear. Disappear. Appear. Disappear.  
  
He apparently found this rather amusing.  
  
Then, a big rain drop falls and fell onto a puddle... making everything splash on Enrique's eyes...  
  
And as the water droplets fall on the floor... he saw one... with Johnny in it.  
  
"JOHNNY??" He screamed.  
  
"What?" And from behind him was... yup... Jonathan himself.  
  
Apparently, it was a reflection.  
  
He stood up and tried to run... but Johnny held on to his hand... making him squeal...  
  
Johnny pulled him closer and Enrique closed his eyes.  
  
"Enrique..." Johnny almost begged. He had Enrique wrapped around him now.  
  
"Let go of me!" Enrique struggled.  
  
"Enrique, please!" Johnny's eyes were ready to burst.  
  
Enrique felt angry... annoyed even. But when he opened his eyes... and looked into Johnny's eyes... he just felt stupid.  
  
Both just looked at each other... their faces getting nearer... and nearer... and nearer...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok... so we have a confused Oliver, a worried Enrique and an overly exaggerated Johnny...  
  
It's beginning to sound like a perfect love story.   
  
Well, see you in the next Chapter! I hoped you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's my best fic yet! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Comin to my senses

Okay... so here we are, in Chapter 3... er... oh, forget it!  
  
Okay guys... this chappie's just plain confusing if you still want to continue on reading, then, well... it's up to you. 'Cos I have a new policy:  
  
LilMcGreg is now known as JohnnyLuver in Beyblade fics and Lady Trish (LT) in other fics. Also, she will update as soon as possible, regardless of reviews.  
  
This policy may change depending on the boringness and nothingness of her life.  
  
.Stepping Stones. Chapter 3 ... ------------------------------------------------  
  
Still in Normal POV

Enrique felt angry... annoyed even. But when he opened his eyes... and looked into Johnny's eyes... he just felt stupid.  
  
Both just looked at each other... their faces getting nearer... and nearer... and nearer...  
  
And nearer... until their lips were only about an inch apart.  
  
Enrique snatched his body out of Johnny's grip. His face was bright red.  
  
"Enrique?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I'm not gay! No way!" Enrique covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"Enrique, calm down... I..."  
  
"NO! GET AWAY! I'm not gay! I'm not! I'm not!"  
  
Enrique ran away leaving Johnny staring at the floor... even he, himself didn't know what came over him.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
...Why do I feel uneasy? ...  
  
... Well, what would you feel if your best friend suddenly comes over with a hug and then another guy comes over babbling stuff that sounded really wrong...  
  
And then both just runs away.  
  
..Sigh.. This is boring. So, so, boring.  
  
Just staring out my window... watching the rain drop... I wish Enrique stayed over. Heck, I wish Johnny stayed over.  
  
Ppf. Did Enrique really think I'd believe that he wasn't up to anything? He doesn't know how keen I am when it comes to him...  
  
Johnny? Wait... why did I just think of Johnny?  
  
Is he meeting up with Johnny?  
  
Um.. wait... what am I saying?  
  
Maybe I should go and...  
  
NO!  
  
CALM DOWN, OLIVER!  
  
YOU ARE NOT gonna run out in the rain for now good enough reason!  
  
...But it might be the only way to calm myself down...  
  
I'll go.  
  
(Oliver puts his coat on and runs outside.)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Enrique's POV  
(SLAM!)  
  
I'm...back...safe...in my house...man! I'm out of breath! Who knows how far I ran! Johnny is an idiot! Just because he fell on me, he thinks that he owns me!  
  
I'm not gay! I'm definitely, absolutely NOT GAY!  
  
Oh... what if Oliver found out? MAN, he'd go crazy!  
  
But... I can't help it! Johnny's just so sexy!  
  
...  
  
No... no way... NO WAY! There just isn't any chance!  
  
Enrique Gian Carlo is a normal, ordinary guy who, like other ordinary guys like ordinary girls!  
  
God Damn it!  
  
I just... can't... help it...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Normal POV  
  
Enrique pushed his fist against the floor... letting some tears out.  
  
He wasn't denying himself anymore.  
  
He got up, walked to his room and lied down.  
  
He put his head under his pillow thinking...  
  
'If I was gay... then... I want to know.'  
  
...  
  
'Oliver ... or Johnny?'  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Well... that's it... please excuse me.  
  
Usually, I'll be hyper and my stories will have more feeling to it.  
  
I'm just so damn missing Lord John right now... I'm sorry.

R&R.... if you want to.


End file.
